


Dareth shiral

by anais333



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Trespasser
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais333/pseuds/anais333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primer fic que termino. Es muy cortito pero contiene mucho feels. Espero que os guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dareth shiral

Te mueves lentamente, quieres ocultarte de mí pero necesito verte. El sol se alza con rapidez marcando nuevas sombras que indican tu presencia, no entiendo porque te alejas entre columnas excelsas, blancas como tu tez. Eres silencioso pero siento tu respiración, tu magia no engaña, nuestra conexión no miente.

Te llamo en vano porque mi voz se vuelve un simple susurro, pero quiero gritar de tristeza, de dolor, de frustración, de enfado… Lo sabes bien, conoces mi corazón, te lo presté hace un par de años al igual que tú me diste el tuyo. Sé que has llorando pero eres demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

“ _Mírame_ ” pienso, “ _no te vayas_ ”. Corro con los pies descalzos al igual que lo hacía en mi clan, acelero con todas mis fuerzas esquivando columnas que se convierten en arboles silvanos. Sus raíces intentan detenerme pero las esquivo con torpeza, tropiezo pero vuelvo a levantarme. El brazo donde antes estaba la marca me arde, tengo miedo de mirarlo y descubrir que la marca ha vuelto aparecer pudriendo cada centímetro de mi piel.

Cierro los ojos y me detengo. Percibo que te encuentras muy cerca, te has parado para mirarme una última vez. Te duele al igual que a mí, intento contener las lágrimas pero no lo logro. Ahora quiero escapar de ti para que no me veas en ese estado, pero te acercas y me secas las lágrimas con un beso tuyo. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los tuyos, estás triste pero sonríes. Me acerco a tu rostro y lo sujeto con mi única mano, mis labios se posan en tu boca con desesperación. La rabia invade mi beso pero tú lo suavizas, intentas alejarte pero no te lo permito porque sé que no te volveré a ver.

Quiero recordar tu olor, tu boca, tus labios, tu lengua, tu rostros, tus ojos,…Quiero que te quedes para que pueda arrinconar en mi memoria cada parte de tu piel. Ahogada con mis lágrimas logras separarte. “ _Quédate_ ” te exijo con entrecortada voz y niegas con la cabeza. “ _No es tan fácil. Lo sabes más que nadie_ ” respondes con neutralidad. Claro que soy la única que lo entiende. “ _No tienes que hacerlo, puedes volver conmigo y abandonar todo lo conocido, sólo nosotros dos_ ”. Arrugas un poco la frente intentado ocultar tus sentimientos, pero no lo consigues porque te entiendo y siento tus palpitaciones.

Poco a poco nuestro alrededor se va tornando verdoso, ya no queda ninguna columna y ningún árbol. Aparecen rocas grisáceas y húmedas. El silencio inunda el lugar, pero al final contestas con otro movimiento de cabeza tan característico tuyo, queda claro que no vas a cambiar de idea.

—Dareth shiral, vhenan.

Quiero salir corriendo detrás de ti, pero de golpe un dolor agudo recorre mi brazo, como la última vez que nos vimos. El sudor frío empapa mi frente, caigo al suelo y estiro el otro brazo para agarrarte pero ya no estás.

—Solas…— susurro entre sueños y despierto.   

**Author's Note:**

> Dareth shiral: Se utiliza como despedida  
> Venhan: Corazón. Se utiliza como apodo cariñoso.


End file.
